Halo An XMen Story
by Shibobwa shingami
Summary: Halo was taken from her family and Logan to become a scientific project to get rid of the mutant race in 1927. what happens when, 75 years later, logan comes looking for her, finds her, and awakens her?


It was a stupid idea really... the project... to get rid of all the  
mutants. It wasn't moral in any possible way... it was genocide.  
  
But dr. Gregory strifering didn't care. He wanted to get rid of them all. Every single mutant in the world. With reasons unknown, he and twelve other  
scientists got to work.  
  
It was the year 1927. Technology wasn't apart of the vast world of humans. But this doctor, whom had a son that was a genius, while others thought of him as a mere mutant, created a system that game the doctor the technology.  
The computers. The chance to play God.  
  
"Readings are leveled sir."  
  
"Pulse?"  
  
"Level."  
  
"Heart."  
  
"Level."  
  
"Lungs."  
  
"Level."  
  
The doctor nodded with approval as he wrote the information down on a  
silver clipboard positioned in his arms. He looked forward through his  
small bifocals at a case filled with ice blue colored water, a young  
seventeen-year-old naked woman inside.  
  
Asleep, an oxygen mask covered her mouth and nostrils. Tubes went in and  
out her body. Bubbles surfaced the top of the box as fluid entered her  
body.  
  
"When will she be ready doctor?" a young Asian man asked looking at the  
woman.  
  
"After adding Pynoxide Serum 2xI, every mutant she sees, or touches, she  
will permanently take all their mutant ability, and keep it. They will become human, and die quickly. She will be unstoppable! Once she gets every last mutant, she will self-destruct. She will follow all orders with this." he grinned. The Asian doctor nodded as a red light began to pulsate through  
the cold chamber. The cackling echoed through the chamber as all the  
doctors kept on working in the midst of the night.  
  
They say every part of you doesn't sleep. The primitive side seeks awakening... and I want to be awakened... as I float in this... casket of my own  
misery....  
  
75 years later  
  
the project never successfully got through in the year of 1923. The officials in London came and arrested the team, leaving the woman trapped in the case to die. Becoming cryogenically frozen but the ice, making her  
complete how she lived, melted the last serum never reached her body  
however, to this time to cold blue liquid.  
  
Possibly by the scientists that created her, she still could kill the  
entire mutant.  
  
The woman, with the project name, HALO, stayed under wraps in the special  
liquid until recently.  
  
Shadows fell over the X-Men in London England for some unknown reason due  
to Logan wanting to go there. They followed wolverine within the night  
through the cold.  
  
"Why are we doing this again?"  
  
"I had a dream...." wolverine sneered sniffing around with narrow eyes.  
  
"That all men were created..." spike stopped. Not even considering in an attempt of finishing his mockery. He stepped back away from wolverine and  
swallowed.  
  
"What are we looking for again?" shadow cat questioned one more time coming  
out of a rock.  
  
"I'm not sure..." wolverine headed forward into the forest, silent, cautious, the others following obediently until they met a massive iron door appeared in front of them. Covered in thick vines and shrubbery, rusty from erosion.  
  
"This?" Night crawler pointed with a crooked smile to the door. "This is  
what we were looking for?"  
  
Everyone stepped forward towards the iron door with anticipation as  
wolverine smiled and swallowed. Silver sharp like claws shot out of his  
hands with ease.  
  
Cyclops burned the door easily however.  
  
It fell backwards with a loud thud. Dust spiraled out in silence darkness  
within.  
  
--INTRUDER. INTRUDER--  
  
The familiar red flow pulsated the room continued like de-ja-vu. Just like  
so many years ago when the officials came for the doctors.  
  
Project HALO opened her eyes. Emerald eyes flashing. Liquid disturbed, halo thrust her hands on the side of the box screaming. Screaming to get free. A black portion of must darkened the water, making the project halo to fall  
back asleep.  
  
The X-Men reached project halo's premises. The only sound was their footsteps. Looking about, Scott picked up an old newspaper clipping as they  
walked into the chamber. Dust covered the area along with darkness and  
moist water.  
  
He read the headline out loud.  
  
"Local girl killed in fire. Name unknown, age, seventeen."  
  
He read on.  
  
"Happened in London around two thirty-eight in the morning in the dark  
house off polar drive. Family unknown."  
  
"Hey get a load of this..." spike tapped the case slightly, unable to see through the black foggy liquid. Wolverine rubbed his hand along the top of  
the box silently with some sort of distinct passion.  
  
He scratched through the dust reading: PROJECT HALO  
  
Wolverine looked at the box one more time, and then walked over to the  
busted computer.  
  
"This is incredible, this technology..." Jean awed looking at the date. 1923.  
  
"We'll have to open this manually. The box." wolverine looked around.  
  
"Project halo, what's project halo?" rogue questioned looking over spike's  
shoulder.  
  
Spike shrugged.  
  
"An experiment to get rid of all mutants by just seeing or feeling them..."  
jean muttered thinking.  
  
"How'd you know that?" shadow cat asked blinking.  
  
Jean pointed to a piece of paper in her hand.  
  
"Are you positive that you want to open it?" jean looked at wolverine,  
unsure.  
  
Wolverine nodded. "Of course."  
  
Tabitha suddenly put a firecracker on the case.  
  
Everyone, shocked, jumped out of distance, screaming and covering his or  
her ears. Tabitha laughed as the firecracker suddenly died. "WHAT?!"  
  
Iceman froze it.  
  
"Not a good way to go boom-boom..." night crawler decided sighing with  
relief.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Tabitha looked at iceman.  
  
"Because I told him too! Why the hell did you do that? Now get back."  
wolverine snapped walking to the case.  
  
The liquid in the case soon began to clear. Wolverine walked over to the case and looked in. only the ice blue liquid revealing the young woman was  
shone. Her black hair flowing freely in the liquid, streaks of ice blue  
over the bangs and tips of her hair.  
  
"Wow. She sure is beautiful." rogue whispered in awe looking at her.  
  
"She's hot." spike pursed his lips together smiling, noticing the nudeness  
of the woman.  
  
Wolverine pushed the case open. It fell into the concrete clattering. He pulled the plugs from her body and tubes out and drained the liquid. "Give  
me a towel or blanket now!"  
  
Night crawler disappeared and reappeared with a blanket from the blackbird.  
  
Wolverine snatched it and wrapped the woman fragilely with it, as if she  
was going to break. He held her against his chest, stroking her hair  
softly.  
  
Rogue picked up a folder and looked at it. It was the doctor's notes...  
  
April 23, 1911  
  
Halo is seventeen. Before the fire, she gave birth to a little boy. They took the boy to the orphanage, and thinking that had Halo died, they took her to get burned. This was my chance. This was my chance for my experiment and she will be the subject. To rid of all the mutants. Her power will be  
able to--  
  
It was ripped. There was no more.  
  
Rogue looked at wolverine, and the way he looked at the woman. She had no  
clue how old he truly was, and wondered why he acted too aggressive for this woman... She swallowed as they all went back to the black bird. What if  
they were lovers?  
  
When the X-men got back to the institution for gifted youngsters, Halo was placed in a chamber to heal her and to awaken her. Professor Xavier felt it was necessary to bring her back to life. To know what she was capable of doing, before someone else got a hold of her to do what Striker tried doing  
not to long ago.  
  
Logan was always at Halo's bedside. Day and night he sat staring at her with blank eyes. Was she that alluring to Logan? Rogue didn't understand. He had never met her before now, has he? He didn't remember his past, so why was he like this? He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't sleep, he wouldn't move,  
except when he really had to, and that was to use the bathroom, and he  
rarely even did that. He never took his eyes off of her, and anyone who tried to get near her, Logan would rage and threaten to kill them if they  
touched her. It was quite scary.  
  
"Professor?" Rogue went to Jean Grey one morning after class. Jean looked  
at Rogue with a smile. "Yes?"  
"Who is Halo? Do you know?" Jean's smile went into a frown. She shook her head. "He won't speak to any of us... Whether professor Xavier or not is beyond any of us. You, like us, will just have to wait to see what happens. Sorry I couldn't be any more  
helpful..."  
  
Rogue sighed and trudged to the room where Halo and Logan were. She looked in. Halo was sitting up, with her hands on either side of Logan. Her eyes glowed silver and Logan looked up. He looked afraid of something. What if  
her power was like Rogue's? What if she was sucking Logan's energy? "Let him go!" Rogue screamed running into the room and putting her hand to Halo's arms, trying to make her let go of Logan. Rogue screamed with agony  
and was blown away to the wall from an invisible force. Rogue saw what happened to Halo. The agony she faced. The torture, pain, and the fear that swept over her like a low veil, invading her life. Rogue felt everything emotionally and looked at Logan and Halo. Logan's hands moved up to Halo's  
hands, grasping them and closing his eyes. Tears fell down his cheeks silently. Halo moved like an angel towards Logan, hugging him gently, as if he would turn into dust if she hugged him to hard. Halo looked at Rogue and  
everything went black.  
  
"Kitty, is Rogue going to be alright?" Kurt asked with a worried voice. Kitty shrugged and then sighed. "I don't know... She won't wake up. I wonder  
what happened in the room..." Kurt shrugged. "I don't know either. I was just walking past and Rogue was on the floor and Logan was asleep on the bedside. But what was weird was  
that he was holding Halo's hand!"  
Kitty blinked. "Do you think? They were once lovers?" Kurt shrugged and grinned. "That would be awesome! Logan got his love back.  
That is if she wakes up..."  
Kitty shrugged. "Who knows?"  
  
Rogue opened her eyes to a dimly lit room. – What happened? - She asked herself blinking. She looked around. She was in her room, but it was dark. Rogue tried to remember what happened back with Logan and Halo, but it was a completely blank. Everything to the point of seeing Logan with Halo was  
diminished into a harmless image from the back of her head. She had forgotten what she had saw, what she had done to try to save Logan. Rogue however, felt different some how. She felt... stronger maybe. This new energy swarmed through her that she didn't recognize. Did she zap someone lately?  
How long has she been sleeping? Before she could get all her thoughts organized Kitty and Kurt walked into the room not expecting her to be up.  
"Rogue! You're up!" Rogue sat up and rubbed her head. She didn't realize until now the white bandages that were there. "What happened?" She asked, her southern accent  
strong.  
Kitty and Kurt looked at each other and then back at Rogue. "Don't you  
know? Because we sure don't!" Rogue shook her head. "Not a clue..." She sighed and swallowed. After awhile  
of talking to Kitty and Kurt about what Rogue had missed the last week,  
Professor Xavier walked in to talk to Rogue privately. Kitty and Kurt  
reluctantly left hoping that Rogue would tell them what the professor  
wanted later on.  
  
"Rogue. Do you remember anything that happened before you blacked out?"  
Professor Xavier's voice was serious. He looked at her from his unique wheel chair, his hands on the armrests. He was in his usual green jacket.  
He studied Rogue for a short time before Rogue shook her head. "I don't  
know. Everything's so fuzzy... the last thing I remember is talking to  
Professor Jean..."  
"Do you know where you were before you blacked out?"  
Rogue shook her head. "You were in Halo's room on the other side of the room. The impact that you  
made from something was incredible. The wall was completely gone, well,  
where you were. It was crumbled to the ground in mere dust."  
Rogue's jaw dropped. "We were all a bit confused considering Logan was asleep on the bed along with Halo. We think it was from an outside force, but we are not certain.  
They must have wiped your mind before disappearing... Mind if I look?"  
Rogue nodded. "Sure, go for it..." She didn't know what else to say.  
  
The professor put both of his hands on Rogue's head, touching her hair so  
he won't get jipped of his energy. Rogue breathed in and out in equal breaths. She closed her eyes, as did the professor. Images not even related  
to Rogue went through the professor's mind. He could feel the agony and  
fear from complicated images that he didn't understand. They were in  
jumbles. There were screaming, fighting, arguing. There was nothing in Rogue's mind that the professor could comprehend about what he was seeing. But when the professor let go of Rogue, he was in a cold sweat, his heart  
racing from within his chest. Rogue had seen it all too. She looked just like the professor except she was crying. "I don't understand." She finally said confused. What was wrong  
with her? What had she just seen? The professor shook his head. "I do not know... Rogue, I just do not know..."  
  
"PROFESSOR!"  
he professor looked towards the door way. Scott was at the doorway  
breathing sharp. "It's Logan! There's something the matter with him!"  
as the professor started to leave, Rogue got up to follow him. "No, you stay here Rogue and get some rest." The professor ordered. Rogue sighed and  
sat back down in the bed.  
  
"What happened?" The professor questioned when he got to the doorway. "Jean  
was in the room checking on Halo's vitalities when suddenly Logan went  
berserk."  
"Is Jean alright?"  
Scott nodded. "She's fine, but I'm not to sure about Logan..." The two went to Halo's room. Jean was next to Logan shaking him. Halo was  
still asleep in her bed and Logan was unconscious.  
"What happened Jean?" The professor questioned looking at Logan.  
"I was changing her water supply when all of a sudden Logan stood up  
grabbing his head and shouting out angrily. He started to spin and turn  
when he looked at me and told me the Revolution was coming and then his  
eyes went to the back of his head and he fell to the ground."  
  
"Of course. That is what I saw in Rogue's head... I believe we are bout to endeavor the hardest thing in mutant humanity. We all have to get ready. I do not know what is going on, but I believe it might have something to do with Halo... "The professor went to Halo and put his hand on her temples.  
"Uh, do you think that is such a good idea?" Scott asked unsure. They didn't know anything about her. The only one that seemed to know anything  
was Logan and he hasn't talked since they got back.  
"I have no choice." The professor replied closing his eyes.  
  
"The city is in ruins. This is what I was created for. I was created to destroy all the mutants, and then myself. But before the final touch to the  
project, they were ambushed. Before they could fix me, my mission is to destroy all the mutants, and then to self-destruct myself. I was to be told to go somewhere remote as so I wont hurt any of the normal people... But they  
didn't and I self detonated in New York City. The impact destroyed the whole U.S. crossing to Canada and Mexico. It slowly swept the ocean to the  
other continents. In the end, the world was destroyed.  
There was so much agony and fear. So much pain I caused that I couldn't stop. After I self-detonated, I woke up in outer space. My soul had some  
how survived and I was cold and I was alone. I found a mutant body that  
could go back into time for periods of time and changed everything. I couldn't bear watching myself destroying innocent people, innocent mutants. I couldn't bare the fear and agony as people looked upon me. I went back into time, put myself into a coma, hoping that no one would ever find me,  
and here I wait... For the end of the world. But you! You all found me!  
Please, please destroy me before--"  
  
There was a sharp scream and the professor was pushed away. Scott saved him  
before he and his wheelchair could fall backwards. Halo was sitting up, breathing as if she had almost drowned from water. She looked at everyone  
completely confused. "Where am I?" The professor rubbed his head. It was suddenly aching with agonizing pain.  
The images, before he could remember them, slowly disappeared from his memory. The words this woman had said were suddenly diminished, gone as if  
they were never said and the professor looked at Halo with alert.  
  
Logan groaned and opened his eyes, looking at Halo. Halo looked back at Logan and with a slow motion, she smiled, like a fragile porcelain doll.  
"Logan... My Logan... I thought I would never see you again..." her voice was  
soft, innocent, and pure. It made everyone in the room feel calm and  
peaceful. She talked as if she were an angel sent from heaven. As if everything made sense, Logan knew who Halo was. His eyes were wide with shock as he reached up to put his hand on Halo's ivory skinned cheek. "I have dreamed about you all my life," he whispered slowly. "You are the  
only thing I can remember of my past... Who are you?"  
"We shall never be apart again my love," Halo whispered. She put her finger to Logan's nose and a wind from o where pushed back Logan's hair and then Logan smiled. "Halo." They suddenly embraced as one and everyone was  
confused.  
  
Later on that day Logan and Halo sat next to each holding hands to talk to the rest of the group. They were in the cafeteria eating dinner. It turns  
out that Halo and Logan were to be wed after finding out that Halo was pregnant but then bad things happened and they were separated, both used for special projects at different times. It was weird, listening to Logan  
smile while he talked. Rogue thought to herself. He had never really expressed happiness all that well and here he was, expressing it with this Halo girl. Evidently, when Halo touches you, or the other way around, she can show you the past, future and your destiny, or her destiny. When she touched Logan, his past came rushing in, and he remembered Halo. That is  
why he was so aggressive towards people trying to be near her. He was trying to protect her without knowing why. She doesn't seem to have control  
over it. We don't know any of her other abilities at the moment though.  
  
Rogue was quietly questioning Halo's motives. What if she was evil and put things into Logan's head to use him to destroy professor Xavier? What if she wasn't this woman she pretended to be? Rogue decided to watch her very  
closely.  
  
Halo had the mind of a 17 year old. It was quite weird looking at Logan and Halo. They looked so age differently wrong. He looked to be in his mid 40's  
and Halo looked to be in her late teens.  
  
"Do you know anything of your past?" Jean asked halo one day in the cafeteria. Halo put down her fork and thought for a moment before shaking her head. "No... The only thing I remember is Logan..." she muttered a bit sad.  
Rogue scoffed. She wasn't as perfect as she seemed, or innocent.  
"Well... The professor can help you remember in time, and welcome to the  
institute for gifted youngsters." Jean smiled.  
Halo bowed her head. "Thank you,"  
"I hope you enjoy your stay here," Ororo said with a nod. She smiled  
gently.  
"Thank you," halo said again smiling.  
  
"Everyone is so fond of her." Rogue complained crossing her arms over her chest. "Thank you," She imitated what she thought halo looked like. Kitty  
and Kurt laughed. "God, she is so annoying."  
"Is miss Rogue jealous? It seems so," Tabitha appeared grinning.  
Rogue looked at Tabitha outraged. "I am so not jealous, she's just... she  
came from a box and everyone suddenly loves her."  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "You're just like, being paranoid."  
"Yeah, rogue is being paranoid." Kurt echoed with a grin. "Can it blue before I sock one," Rogue threatened holding her fist in the  
air. Kurt laughed and disappeared.  
"Just like, get to know her or something, maybe you'll like her. She's  
actually really nice. "Kitty explained picking up her fork to eat some  
spaghetti.  
  
"You are cold rogue," Bobby appeared out of nowhere grinning. Rogue screamed with frustration. "Just leave me alone!" She screamed standing up. She pushed bobby away before walking out of the cafeteria. Logan looked up just as she left. "I'll be back," He explained as he got up and followed rogue. When he got to the hall, rogue was on the ground next to the wall. She had her elbows on her knees and her hands on her temples. "What's wrong with me?" she asked knowing that Logan was looking at her. Logan slid down the wall next to her. "Hey, look at me." He ordered gently. Rogue looked up at Logan. "I should be happy for you. You finally found her. The girl from your dreams... I used to see her too... After that one night when I took your energy to not die... I saw pictures of her... but I didn't want to believe it..."  
she whispered quietly. Logan didn't say anything. He didn't need to say anything. "Hey, nothing's  
going to change..." he finally explained after a long quiet moment.  
"You did."  
"I know I have been acting kind of strange--" "Try extremely strange. You should have seen yourself when she was asleep..."  
Logan grunted. "I'm sorry..." Rogue whispered sighing. Logan hugged her and rubbed her back. "Hey, everything's going to be alright," he whispered into her ear, as he  
put his hand on her head. "I promise."  
  
Rogue looked up. Halo looked down at her and her eyes flickered silver  
before going back to that cloudy blue. "Honey, I'm tired..." Logan pulled away from Rogue and looked up at Halo. He nodded and stood up.  
"Alright," he turned back to Rogue. "Are you with me?" Rogue nodded reluctantly and Logan smiled. He put finger on Rogue's chin to  
make her look upward and pulled away before anything back could happen.  
"Don't ever look down,"  
  
Logan and Halo walked away arm in arm. Well, halo clinging on to Logan as  
if he were a bear, or as if he were going to run away. Rogue took a deep breath and stood up. She was going to watch halo really  
closely. She knew that there was something wrong.  
  
That night, rogue was in a troubled sleep. She tossed and turned, tangling  
herself in her own sheets. Cold sweat beaded her brows and side of her head. A girl was screaming and screaming. Blood covered her white clothes and her fair skin. Her hair was matted and destroyed. It looked as if it could have been perfect golden locks. She was trapped in a cage. "NO!" she wouldn't stop screaming. "Logan!" her voice echoed, as if she was screaming  
from a distance. "Looooooooogaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Rogue looked around. She was in the room that they were in when they found Halo. But this time, people in white coats were being scientists. They had  
clipboards. They had cages. They had evil grins.  
One doctor looked at Rogue and suddenly screamed, "REMINENCE!"  
  
Halo opened her eyes being blind by bright lights. She looked around. The  
room was white and bare no one was in the room and Halo was happy about  
that. She looked down at her body. She was completely nude! She gasped pulling the white linen sheets and looked around. "Where am I?" she asked  
grasping the sheets. She shook with fear.  
A minute later, Logan walked in to check on her. He looked at halo and  
stopped in mid step. "Logan!" Halo screamed as she got up, holding the sheets with her and ran  
towards Logan wrapping her arms around him. "Oh Logan! Brother! What is  
happening? Where are we? Are you okay? The last time I saw you, Dr. Strifering was taking you away! I thought I would never see you again- "  
she paused and looked at Logan. "What happened? You have grown old!" Logan swallowed and put his hands on Halo's shoulders guiding her back to the bed. "You have been asleep in a chamber in one of his laboratories.  
It's... been over 75 years..."  
Halo gasped, confused. "Do not kid, this is not a laughing matter!"  
Logan shook his head. "I'm not."  
"Then why do you look like you are around 40?" "Because Dr. Striker turned me into a regenerating wolf like person." He stepped back and his claws came out from the back of each hand. "I can heal  
myself and my whole body has this alloy metal inside." Halo shook her head. "No, you're lying! Its not you! You're not my brother! Where am I? I want to go home!" halo screamed. The lights flickered and an aura glowing white and gold swarmed around halo without her even knowing it. She fell to the floor curling into a ball, rocking back and fourth. Her golden locks flowed around her as she kept muttering that this was a dream  
and she had to wake up. The room started to shake.  
  
"Halo. Calm down. "Professor Xavier suddenly came in calmly. He went into  
Halo's mind trying to calm her, but her mind was such a jumble that he couldn't get through. "She's so confused that I can't get through... try and  
calm her before she does something." Logan hurried up to her and hugged her. "If you calm down, I can tell you everything you want to know." he whispered closing his eyes. "But you have  
to calm down to listen." This calmed Halo down. Everything stopped moving and her hair fell behind her back. Halo looked up eyes blood shot from crying, her cheeks red from  
tears. She rubbed her cheeks and sniffled. "I just want to go home..."  
  
At this point everyone was coming in through the door wanting to know what  
was happening. Halo looked around in horror as she looked at all of the people. Suddenly Kurt popped in from nowhere to get a better look at Halo. "She's pretty." He smiled. Halo screamed in terror at the blue elf looking boy. Kitty walked through the wall. "I think we need bigger doorways, like,  
geesh!"  
"Oh my God!" Halo gasped and then fainted.  
  
Ororo and Jean injected her with insulin to keep her calm when she awoke. And sure enough, she was calm, calm as ever. Logan never left the room and  
always held tight to his little sister's hand. "I'll never leave you  
again," he told her in a promising tone.  
  
Rogue looked in through the doorway. Somehow, something like this sounded and looked so familiar. The way Logan held Halo's hand looked familiar, as  
did the girl herself, but where? She contemplated on various ideas, but  
none came to mind to be true. "What's up with you?" kitty asked the next morning. Rogue sat vaguely in a  
chair in the corner not even take a bite of her bagel.  
"Hm?" rogue asked not really taking any notice to kitty what so ever.  
"What's the matter with you?"  
"Sure." "Rogue!" kitty ran her hand through Rogue's head and Rogue jumped. "What?"  
She asked startled.  
"Like, what's up? You're acting all weird." Rogue shrugged. "I guess its De JA Vu... or something, I don't know..." Rogue sighed trying to remember anything that reminded her of Logan and Halo, but nothing came to her mind. She shook her head. "I just don't get it! It's like a dream or something... I got it!" she stood up from the table with a  
smile.  
"Got what?" Kitty blinked. Did she just miss something?  
  
"I'll talk to you later." Rogue explained, and with that, she went straight  
to Professor Xavier. "Professor?"  
Professor Xavier looked up from his book. "Yes Rogue?" "I was... wondering if you could read my mind... something is really bugging  
me, but I can't put my tongue on it."  
"What is it, first off?" Xavier closed his book put it on his desk.  
"Well... You know Halo and Logan being brother and sister or whatever?"  
The professor nodded. "Well, I feel as if I've seen them before, but before they were together,  
or something, I don't know, maybe it was in a dream or something?" The professor nodded. "I see... Well Rogue, I can see what I can do, but I do  
not know exactly what you're looking for..."  
"Anything to do with Logan and Halo." The professor nodded and put his hands on Rogue's head. They both closed their eyes and after a moment the professor pulled away. "How strange..." he  
whispered dazed and confused.  
"What? What did you see?" Rogue begged to know looking at the professor  
earnestly.  
  
The professor shook his head. "I..." he paused thinking. "Something is  
happening in time."  
  
Logan looked down at Halo. He had seen her in his dreams ever since he could remember, and that isn't quite far from the present. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew that this girl that lay in front of him, asleep and still, was in fact his daughter he barely got to know before men took her away. He sat in a pray like position awaiting her to wake up. Still, night after night and day after day, she did not wake, nor stir in any way. Was she ever going to awake? Logan was earnest. He hasn't slept; he hasn't eaten and has barely moved from where he sits, on the side of the bed close to Halo's hand. Ororo and Jean bring food but he never touches it. It has  
been weeks and no progress has been shown.  
  
When professor Xavier asked to speak with Logan in his room, Kitty and Kurt  
snuck into the room to get a better look on Halo. "She doesn't look any different than anyone else..." Kitty noticed looking at Kurt. Kurt shrugged.  
"I don't know."  
"Wonder what she can do..." Before Kurt could even answer, Halo opened her eyes. She screamed and sat  
up. "Who are you?" She asked breathing heavily. "I'm like, kitty and this is like, Kurt" Kitty introduced herself and Kurt.  
  
Halo nodded. "Ello'..."  
  
[NOT DONE. WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR] 


End file.
